


仙君羞x狐妖水

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	仙君羞x狐妖水

小狐狸精成日醉心游山玩水，修行不精，“报恩”之事尚且学了皮毛，只顾把仙君的嘴唇堵了个严严实实，然后就开始乐颠颠地吸食从仙君口中逸出的醇厚气息，哪想正飘飘欲仙之时，仙君齿关一合，便将小狐狸打回了现实。  
阿水急了，两枚尖尖的小犬齿要住仙君的下唇，将自己柔软的唇瓣往仙君口里顶，手也不安分地揽住对方的脖子，试图让他离自己更近些。  
仙君将阿水拉开，低头与他对视，轻叹一声：“真是宠坏你了。”  
阿水平日里受宠惯了，如今短短片刻接二连三，受了冷遇又挨了批评，正目含委屈，不知道是该继续逞能还是服软，只听仙君道：“接吻需唇舌并用。”言毕，便扣住小狐狸精的后脑，言传身教，吻了下去。  
小狐狸精的嘴里还蕴着方才饮下的酒香，被刚用完果桃的仙君以舌纠缠，两人的津液交织在一起，甘甜如果酒，其中还溶着醇美的仙气，阿水不由自主仰头迎合仙君湿热的唇舌，呜呜之中，竟将对方的津液悉数咽了下去。  
见阿水一张小脸憋得通红，仙君终是大发慈悲放过了他，笑道：“贪食。”  
阿水正欲辩驳，低头发现自己的双臂已不自觉环上对方的腰，只好诚实地再往仙君怀里贴过去，口中讷讷道：“这可是你主动亲过来的……”  
“是我。”仙君顺着他的话，嘴唇轻触对方被水扑湿的柔软乌发，“可学会了？”  
“等、等会再教一遍就会了……”小狐狸将头埋在仙君胸前不起，只露出一对通红的耳朵，“东根仙君，还有什么要教的没？”  
“阿水不会？”仙君的语气很淡，听不出喜怒，只是拢住阿水披在身后的长发，轻巧地环成脑后的发髻，后者只觉背上一凉，白皙的脊背全暴露在了空气里。  
狐性多黠，换作旁的小妖小怪来问，阿水定能吹出个万花丛中过的自己，偏偏在仙君这样近乎漠然的目光注视中，他连一句谎也扯不出，只得从实招来：“没有……大、大概知道怎么干，没找到契机……”  
天哪，这是多么丢面子的事，堂堂狐狸精！阿水正羞愧得想潜进温泉里，仙君却以二指捏住他的下颚，将他的脸抬起，道：“你方才说，要我只有你一只狐狸，不能有别的猫、狗、兔子、人、妖、鬼。”  
“还有别的仙！”阿水叫道。  
仙君点头，问：“可还有别的没？”  
阿水揪着垂落在身侧的发梢，费力思忖了一会儿，可惜醉酒状态下大脑里全是浆糊，只好不情愿地回道：“暂且没了……以后说不定还有！”  
“好，我答应你。”仙君抚上他的背，在那分明的蝴蝶骨上流连片刻后，便沿着脊线一路滑下去，停在隐在臀瓣间的尾椎骨处，轻轻摩挲，那里正是阿水平日炸出狐尾的敏感之处，被手指如此触碰，阿水不由打了个颤，又躲无可躲，只听仙君继续说道，“不过，阿水，你只可同我行这……你口中的报恩之事。”  
堂堂仙君，居然跟一介小妖讨价还价，连称呼都是我我你你不知体统，这叫仙君友人宁王听了，定要笑掉大牙。不过这一仙一妖根本不觉腻味，阿水听了这话，分明是个命令，却喜上心头，脑袋一热，又手脚并用扒住仙君，亲热地蹭着对方的脖颈：“那是自然，东根——”  
一声称呼没大没小，仙君微微蹙眉，抬手轻拍了一下阿水半浸在温泉池中的两瓣臀肉，小狐狸平日上蹿下跳活动惯了，身上的皮肉无一不紧实，臀肉随之颤了几颤，荡出一圈圈水纹来。  
阿水被打得往下滑了几寸，腿根恰抵住水中一炙热硬挺之物，遂伸手去摸，待到拿五指握住之时，未经人事的小狐狸精瞪大了眼睛，惊道：“你你你……怎么这样大？”  
仙君把他放下，投桃报李地包住小阿水，声音里带着笑意：“阿水……也可以。”仙君带着力度揉弄茎身，细长的手指时不时擦过铃口，引得阿水一阵战栗，他也曾自行抚慰过，但其快感远远不及此时在东根充满男性气息的怀抱中得到爱抚的体验。狐狸精稍显小巧的肉茎颤颤巍巍立起，皮肉相贴处刷过一层层快感，阿水被仙君的技巧弄得神魂颠倒，连带着借温泉水探入后庭的那根手指都顾不上了。  
然而直至被反复碾磨的下体胀得发痛，阿水还是没能如愿泄出来，快感积聚在顶端，熬得他喘息不已，连声音里都染上了哭腔：“仙君、东根，怎么不行……”  
仙君慢慢应道：“你家人未曾告诉过你，没有阳精，狐狸精泄不出的么？”  
阿水面上一赤，嗫嚅道：“那，那算了吧，你那根东西不行，不能进来，不如直接要了我的命。”  
仙君微微挑眉：“如何不行？”他此时已经伸进去两根手指，慢慢在里面摸索，温热的泉水涌进撑开的嫩红肉道，然后又被两指的抽插动作挤出穴外，内壁受到泉水与手指双重的刺激，异样又陌生的快感蔓了开来。  
待到第三根手指也能在里面旋转抠弄，仙君才作罢，饶是他定力够好，此刻也忍得太过辛苦，只想难得任性一回，埋进心爱的小狐狸精身体里快活。  
阿水机灵得很，仙君的手指甫一抽出，他就想溜，无奈腰被一只有力的手掌牢牢扣住，阿水在温泉中扑腾半天，水花溅得到处都是，也没能逃离仙君半寸，倒是阴差阳错把自己不断收缩的穴口送到对方挺立的阳具面前，仙君的手轻轻一按，股间的小嘴儿便一口含住阳具硕大的头部，献媚似地吮吸起来。  
然而阿水此时的慌乱远胜于快感，口中徒劳地叫道：“别，你别挤进来，地儿小，容不下你这尊大仙——”  
仙君充耳不闻阿水的胡话，掰开他的臀丘，用力贯穿到底。小狐狸精听似痛苦地“啊——”了一声，后穴则比本人诚实得多，初次容纳这炙烫的庞然大物，竟是欢喜地缠上来，泌出爱液让早已经过开拓的后穴再软再滑些，仙君难耐地闭上眼，心下了然狐狸妖的身体天赋异禀，不再克制，深深浅浅抽送起来，只觉阳根都快融化在这湿热紧窒的温柔乡里。  
阿水被蛮不讲理地肏开，恼得一口气憋在喉咙里，正准备开嚎，仙君便以二指伸进他微微张开的嘴，夹住那片柔软滑腻的薄舌开始玩弄。  
小狐狸精上下都被亵玩，又说不出话，只能呜咽以示抗议，渐渐地那声音就变了味儿。粗壮阳物重重摩擦过肠道，搅着肉洞里的淫液与温泉水，过多的液体于抽插中被挤出穴外时，带给阿水一种失禁的错觉，他忍不住夹紧屁股。少了水的润滑，肉壁彻底成了为阳根打造的容器，层层叠叠的媚肉一丝不露地裹着柱身，仿佛连其上的筋理都能数得清楚。  
仙君的动作慢了下来，俯首轻啄阿水艳红的耳尖，逗他：“阿水得了趣？”  
阿水正舒服地低声呻吟，哪肯停下，两条雪白的腿自觉环上仙君劲瘦的腰，催促道：“唔……你动动，别停着……”  
竟是命令起来了，仙君讶然挑眉，这小狐狸精真是得寸进尺乖张异常，偏偏一举一动又总能往他心窝里闯。仙君把被泉水泡得粉红滑溜的阿水抱起来朝边缘走去，阿水随着步伐在仙君怀中被上下颠动几下，每次都连根没入，爽得他接连浪叫。  
池边水浅，两人交连的下体暴露在水面上，阿水低头，便看见自己的肉穴正贪婪地吮住阳物不放，仙君的阳具精致如其人，粗硬却不显狰狞，上面晶莹的爱液全是小狐狸精索取的证据。  
这场面带给了阿水巨大的视觉刺激，他忍不住啊出声来。  
仙君搂着阿水唇舌缠绵了片刻，才让他跪趴着，前臂撑在池底上，唯有含着肉棒的屁股高高翘起，像极了小兽原始的交媾姿势。  
哪来那么多玩法，这见了鬼的仙君。阿水忍不住暗骂一声，后穴痒得厉害，里面的硬根埋是埋着，半点动静也没。阿水的性器已经胀得紫红，此时正可怜兮兮地吐着淫液，盼望快些射出来。小狐狸精只好吃力地回首，越过圆润的肩头，嗔视正伸手细细揉磨自己皮肉的仙君，理直气壮地抱怨：“怎么一直停着，年岁已高精力不济了么？”  
“……”仙君并不恼，只是把这嘴欠的小狐狸精结结实实收拾了一番。  
“呜……好爽……慢、慢些，肚子太涨了……”操干之下，阿水甚至失了维持抬头的力气，脑袋垂下两臂间，随着冲撞来回摇晃，口中无师自通地吐着淫词浪语，仙君被他浪叫得快破了功，顶弄愈发猛烈，阿水束在脑后的发髻被抖散，漆黑的长发滑落在脊背和肩边，没入乳白色的热气里。  
仙君捻过一束缠在指间，轻轻拽起，阿水被迫抬起脑袋，偏头与俯身过来的仙君接吻。仙君看起来永远是一副淡淡的神色，唯有吻和身下动作一样激烈，阿水只觉七魂六魄都要被这霸道的亲吻给吸个干净。  
后穴里这般连绵的酥麻快感也不知何时是个尽头，媚肉索求无度地迎合，但阿水却已觉被操得筋疲力尽，趴也趴不稳，只想痛痛快快射上一番，便开口求道：“不要了……射、射给我，好哥哥……”  
“哪处学来的淫词。”仙君一哂，心下倒是喜欢的很。阿水早已痴态毕露，又喃喃重复了几回。虽说狐狸精性淫贪欢，但阿水一副四肢百骸皆酸软无力的模样，仙君知道来日方长，不再折磨他，加大力度，把那臀瓣撞出一波波肉浪，啪啪声中，阿水只觉一股热流注入体内，浇在敏感点上，他呜咽一声，眼前如烟花绽开，终于被推上顶峰。  
阿水断断续续射了许久，白浊的精液点滴溅落到温泉水面上，溶进水里。仙君的体液则被后穴悉数吃了干净，以助小狐狸精修炼功力，这只狐狸道行还浅得很，喝了点小酒，便连自如化形都不能驾驭，在池边光着屁股蛋使了半天力，竟是无法变回兽形模样去。


End file.
